Fire And Ice
by biggieS18
Summary: A young boy (11) who does not know how he got to the Land of Arendelle, he quickly decides to sneak into the castle in the search of food and finds something else instead. A young girl (13) with snow blond hair and ice blue eyes a princess of Arendelle, will their meeting bring happiness or despair to each other lives.
1. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

_Aiden View_

I still remember the first that we met each other it was the middle of summer I felt the warmth on my face. For the life of me I couldn't remember how I gotten

to this strange land, one minute I was walking through the forest then suddenly I was on an island with a grand castle with grand forest and even larger

mountains in the background. I decided to sneak in to the castle to see what kind of tasty food they had for me to "borrow", after managing to slip past some

sleeping guards I made my way through castle and got lost. I started to panic, I had no idea where I was and sooner or later someone was going to find me

and when that happened I would be in deep trouble. I was walking around when suddenly I heard this voice say "who are you" I turned and that is when are

eyes first met her skin and hair pale as snow and her eyes the colour of ice I said "the name's Aiden why does it matter to you?".

_Elsa View_

It was just another day at the castle or as I liked to call it the "my prison",no one ever came to play with me. Actual I had started to notice that the only people

who ever came near me were my parents; I always wondered why no one wanted to play with me why adults feared of me what had I done which was so

horrible. I love my mother and father very much but I wondered if I would be alone for the rest of my life, my parents told me it was too dangerous for me to

play with other children but they never told me why! It is so frustrating I was just like everyone else my hair is little different but that's it so why was I danger

to anyone who came into contact with me why did I have to wear these stupid gloves. I had these thoughts floating throughout my head as a saw a boy I had

never seen before that dressed strangely his skin was brown and his hair and eyes were black like charcoal. He could not be older than me so I called out to

him "who are you" and the boy had the nerve to say "the name's Aiden why does it matter to you?" so I responded in kind "my name is Elsa and I am princess of Arendelle".


	2. A Friendship Begins

**A Friendship Begins**

_Aiden View_

Looking back it couldn't have gone more wrong I was lost and didn't know where I was and now the princess had caught me red handed sneaking around the

castle. I had to think fast before the princess called for her guards and I was thrown in jail for sneaking into the palace. I started to dash down the hallway but

I could hear guards coming that way so I took the princess's hand and went into the nearest room. After I closed the door I started pacing around try to plan

my next move the princess spoke saying "what do you want with me?" I said "nothing I just was hiding from those guards and I took you along with me

without thinking, okay princess." What the princess said next did not make sense to me "are you not scared to touch me?" My response was "why would I be?"

then the princess eyes lit up and see had a grin on her face like I had said the greatest thing in the world. The princess asked "will you play with me?" her

request confused me but if the princess was happy maybe I would not be punished. I said "how could I refuse a request from a princess" and she jumped for

joy and said "what should we play first?" I responded "hide and seek!"

_Elsa View_

I couldn't believe my ears someone who isn't afraid to be near me and isn't afraid to touch me, this boy with the strange clothes actual wants to play with me I

never felt so happy before. We played many games some of them I knew like hide and seek and I spy. The boy knew about games I have never heard of

before such as patty cake which fascinated me greatly. When he taped me on the shoulder I thought it was one of the fighting games I had saw other children

playing so I hit him across the face but he cried out "why did you hit me did I do something wrong princess?" I felt very embarrassed when the boy explained

to me he was trying to play tag I said "I'm very sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, please don't stop playing with me I am having such fun." The boy looked

outside the window and then turned back to me smiling I thought he had such a wonderful smile and he said "of course I will still play with you I enjoy your

playing with you too Elsa." I blushed I do not know why but when he said he enjoyed being around me I felt like I would never be alone again.

_Aiden View_

I could not believe how much I enjoyed being with Elsa, I feel at ease when we are together so much I didn't even feel the night becoming day. I think that I

and Elsa are going to be friends for a long time; I never thought that I would become friends with a girl let alone a princess. After I told Elsa how I felt about

time spent playing with each other the door open and my heart skipped a beat Elsa ran up the man and women who entered the room saying "mother, father I

want to introduce you to my friend Aiden." I took one look at them and knew who they were the king and queen of Arendelle, only one word was needed to

describe these rulers 'noble' even in normal clothing they still managed to make me feel like I was dressed in rags. It took me by surprise but they seem to be

decent people even though they are royalty. They didn't even ask about how I had gotten into the castle they just asked for my name which I gave them, I

didn't want to get on their bad side and end up in a dungeon for the rest of my life. They asked me if I would join them for dinner I was baffled, they must

suspect that I came to the castle to take something but then why are they being so kind to someone like me? I hope they don't want Elsa to stay away from

me I don't know what I would do without my new best friend.

_Elsa View_

When mother and father started asking Aiden his name they looked more worried usually, it looked like they thought Aiden was dangerous. They saw me

scowling at them so they asked if he would join us for dinner, Aiden looked like he was going to say no but then he glanced at my face and said "I would like

that very much your Highnesses." But as we walked down to the dining hall Aiden started to look worried, when I asked him if anything was wrong he

responded "I'm fine just thinking is all Elsa" then he smiled but I knew he hiding something. After the food arrived at the table Aiden started to eat like he had

never seen food before after finishing six plates of food he asked"Not that I don't enjoy a good meal but why did your highness not just throw me out of your

castle?" My parents smiled at each other and told Aiden "You are Elsa friend are you not?" "Of course I am!" Aiden shouted, then he looked over at me and I

smiled and nodded to tell him that I felt the same way. Then my parents smiled and told Aiden "then how could we possibly throw out a friend of our daughter.

Aiden smiled and said "in that case can I have some more food" That was the happiest day of my life because finally I had found what I had never had before a friend.


End file.
